Star Wars: The Fallen Emperor
Star Wars: The Fallen Emperor is the fourth season of the roleplaying discord crossover series based off the game Star Wars: First Order. This season begins in 20 ABY, dealing with the return of the Fallen Empire and the rise of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, and his pursuit for galactic domination. The main antagonist of the season is Sycthian, the fearsome and incredibly powerful Fallen Emperor of the Fallen Empire. At the beginning of the season, Sycthian formed the sinister Callous Order, the secondary antagonists, to assist his cause. The plot revolves around Sycthian's pursuit for unlimited power and endless knowledge, finally coming into conflict with galactic powers such as the New Jedi Order and the True Sith Empire. With everyone trying to stop Sycthian and the Callous Order from conquering the galaxy, they ultimately fail, the season ending in Sycthian taking over most of the galaxy and taking the Bloodsaber, one of four Forcesabers. The main cast from the previous seasons return, including Darth Kron, Sarah Sibria, Cal Altar, Nullhiles and Chesa "Ny" Flare. Additionally, new characters make their debut this season as well, including Kael Berand, King Gaea, Theopillus Crevicius and Jak Kree. The next installment and follow up to the fourth season is called Star Wars: The Eternal Seal, which showcases the new galactic regime controlled by Sycthian and the rise of an even more sinister threat called Yana, Kron's former master. __TOC__ Opening Crawl Cast *'Darth Kron' - An ancient Sith from the Old Republic, wielder of the Bloodsaber, and an esteemed affiliate of the True Sith Empire, Kron desires to guard the galaxy from any possible threat. *'Nullhiles' - Known as Sirieth Chatos, Nullhiles is a former Lord of the Sith and wielder of the Nebula Forcesaber, now proud and powerful member of the New Jedi Order, never letting his guard down. *'Sycthian' - The immortal Fallen Emperor of Zakuul and the ruler of the Fallen Empire, Sycthian may possibly be the greatest threat the galaxy has ever seen. A being with enormous power and evil to the core, Sycthian commands both his empire, his underlings, and the Callous Order into conquering the galaxy and restoring the Fallen Empire's eternal glory. *'Noman Karr' - The man responsible for Sycthian's resurrection, Noman Karr was discovered by the Galactic Alliance during his second exile on Yavin IV. With his friends and allies convincing him to return to the fray, Noman is determined to redeem himself by stopping Sycthians reign once and for all. *'Sarah Sibria' - A Jedi Sentinel, Sarah Sibria is the daughter of Jedi Master Joseph Sibria. Sarah wields the Dark-Arm Forcesaber, fighting alongside the New Jedi Order to protect the galaxy at all costs. *'Cal Altar' - A Jedi Knight turned Jedi Master, Cal Altar is a proud and renowned member of the New Jedi Order and ally of the Galactic Alliance, helping them defend the galaxy from impending danger. *'Chesa "Ny" Flare' - A revered force-wielder, Chesa Flare further guards the galaxy with his alliances with the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance, whilst keeping his friendships stable. *'High Lord Valn' - The revered leader of the Vindictive, High Lord Valn is a well respected ally of both the True Sith Empire and the Galactic Alliance, seeking to protect the galaxy at any cost. Episodes Appearances Characters Factions and Organizations Locations Events *Eternal War **Battle of Tython **Invasion of Dromund Kaas **Battle for Coruscant **Korriban Clash **Eternal Spire Showdown Gallery FallenEmperorPoster.png|Season 4 Official Poster S4 Sycthian.png|Sycthian Character Poster S4 Nullhiles.png|Nullhiles Character Poster S4 Endra Dr'aan.png|Endra Dr'aan Character Poster S4 Kaiden Fey.png|Kaiden Fey Character Poster